


Strange Visitor

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Non-Sexual, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: A particularly curious extraterrestrial lands on Earth in search of knowledge but ends up forming an unexpected bond with one of the inhabitants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strange Visitor

In a bright flash, my pod materialized in an empty lot on the planet Terra. The pod opened as I slowly stepped outside of it, taking in my surroundings. It was around evening, with the planet’s sun setting in the distance, the weather still feeling pleasant around me. The pod activated its cloaking shield, to prevent potential damage and theft while on a different planet. With my pod secured, I clutched my bag and walked off, wondering what this world would be like.

Usually, my people, the Avillions, like to do basic research on a planet’s inhabitants and environment before doing personal explorations. For one reason or another, we couldn’t gather any data on Terra’s environment and only had surface level understanding of the Terran population. For point of reference, the average Avillion looks just like a dark skinned Terran, with bright red hair and gold-colored eyes. The only real difference is that my people don’t wear clothes in most cases. I didn’t think that would be a problem so long as I could explain things…hopefully.

I walked down the streets of an unknown neighborhood, curiously taking in the architecture of the homes and the neatly shaped flora surrounding them. A certain excitement ran through my body as I looked around; I was practically in undiscovered territory, where few Avillions have ever gone. There would certainly be a lot to write about in my report later.

As my mind kept wandering about this strange and new planet, I heard someone shout “Oh my god!”, breaking me from my stupor. Looking down the street, illuminated by large streetlamps, was a young woman.

In the light, I was able to see she had black hair, fair skin, and wore what I now know is a jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. She trotted a little closer to me, being cautious all the while, until she was a good couple of feet from me.

“Hey…are you okay?” the young woman slowly asked me, still being careful not to get too close. “Where are your clothes? Do I need to call someone?”

“Oh no, I don’t wear clothes,” I replied, being as friendly as I could be, “My people really don’t see a need for it back on our home planet given that the temperatures allow us to stay unclothed. Do the people on this planet have stronger nudity taboos?”

The woman looked at me with wide blue eyes and stood silent before responding with, “Okay you are clearly on drugs. I’m just going to call the police and let them handle you.”   
Realizing I must have said something wrong, I hastily reached into my bag and grabbed something that might help. “Here; my badge! This states that I’m a member of the Avillion Scouting Group and come here with no ill intentions.”

The woman was surprised for a bit and looked at the badge before taking the badge to inspect it closer. Avillions are known as explorers that never bother anyone, with our scouting group allowed access to most regions on most planets provided we had our badges. I’m sure once she saw my identification, things would be cleared up.

“I have no idea what this is supposed to be,” she said, a confused a look painted on her face. 

My heart sank a bit when I heard that; I did not expect Terrans to be this in the dark about the customs of other species.

She examined the badge some more, still looking perplexed. “I don’t recognize the writing on this. You’re…not from around here, are you?”

“I am indeed a visitor on your planet,” I assured her, being extra polite in my tone. “Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Marddin Emroaz, of the Avillion people. I am part of an explorer group that gathers information of other planets, all for pacifistic reasons I assure you. I came to this planet to see if I can learn more about it.”

“That’s the story you’re sticking with?” she asked, passing my badge back to me. “Hm…well, you seem to be a harmless kind of weirdo, even if you are streaking.” 

She looked conflicted for a bit before stating, “Tell you what; I’ll treat you to a hot meal. Then I’ll let you go and do your own thing, no cops, no turning you in. If you run into trouble after that, it’s on you. Got it?”

I nodded graciously, saying “Sampling the cuisine of a new planet is the perfect start for gathering data. I will happily take you up on that offer, um…I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“It’s Emily,” the woman replied, removing her jacket. “Here wrap this around your waist; I can’t have you walking around with your-pork and beans-just hanging out. That’ll get us both busted for solicitation.”

I complied with the order and began adjusting the clothing around my hip, not wanting to cause further conflict with the natives of the planet. Once the jacket was wrapped to Emily’s satisfaction, she led us further down the street. 

“So, Marddin was it? What’s a space man like you doing in suburbs of Columbia?”

“Well, as it turns out, my people don’t have any research on this planet or it’s people, as well as any of other celestial bodies in the Solar System, so I took it upon myself to explore this part of the galaxy,” I explained. “I haven’t been here too long, but I must say, your home world is very fascinating.”

“Ohio…fascinating?” Emily snorted, “I thought aliens were supposed to be advanced and super smart.”

We shortly reached a home that belonged to Emily’s grandmother; upon introducing me, Emily made up a story about how I lost my swimming trunks at a water park and didn’t want to streak all the way home, so she invited me to stay for dinner until I could get a ride home.

The elderly woman believed her story, even if she looked at me a bit suspiciously and simply advised that I put something on the kitchen chairs. As the older Terran retired into the living room, Emily and I helped ourselves to a dish known as meatloaf. 

“My, what an intriguing meal this is! The meat and vegetables are delightful mix when baked like this,” I exclaimed, enjoying my first forkfuls of Earth cuisine.

“Glad you liked it. It’s my grandma’s specialty and one of the few things I trust her making by herself,” Emily said. “Going back to what we were talking about earlier, why exactly are “Avillions” researching other planets? You need like, resources or something?”

I responded to her inquiry, “Well, I guess you can say we’re a naturally curious people, always wondering what goes on in other galaxies and solar systems. And thus, we formed Scouting Groups, to learn more about the universe around us.”

“So basically, Lewis and Clark from beyond the stars,” remarked Emily, “Seems like a legit organization.”

“Oh yes; pride ourselves on how we organize the scouting. For instance, there are three important rules all Avillions must follow when on another planet; Never take anything from a world you visit, respect the customs and traditions of the people, and most importantly, never cause strife or harm to any inhabitants.”

I blushed a bit, stammering out, “O-Of course, had I known this planet adhered to clothing I would have prepared better.”

Emily looked contemplative for a bit before asking, “Why did you personally want to go exploring? Was it mandatory where you’re from or did you suddenly decide to go backpacking through space on your own?”

That question caught me off guard, leaving me to sit as I considered her question. I gave me answer, “Well Emily, simply put…I wanted excitement in my life. I was so bored simply sitting at home while everyone was off exploring different territories; I simply had to go!”

I paused for a bit before continuing, “That’s actually the reason I came to Terra. I had options of going to planets like Horu or Amate-rume, but the prospect of exploring somewhere my people didn’t even know much about…it truly appealed to my hunger for something exciting.”

Emily looked to, surprised by my answer. “That’s your reason huh? Weirdly enough, I can relate. I wanted to see the world when I was in high school, just to experience something beyond my backyard. I had it all mapped out; first I’d go to New York and take pictures on top of the Statue of Liberty. Then it’d be off to London and having real teatime with the locals, pinkies up! Then after it’d be to France and Italy and Japan and Australia, just going from place to place and taking it all in.” Her eyes lit up a bit as she told me her plans, the excitement clear as day on her face.

She settled down as she spoke her next words solemnly, “Instead…I’m living with my grandma. I have no job, a degree that’s pretty much useless, and my romantic life is dead, all on top of never leaving these suburbs. Life didn’t go the way I planned.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that,” I said sadly, feeling the wistfulness in her voice. 

She waved off my concerns, trying to look more stoic and disaffected, “Don’t be. This is a lot to be unloading on a stranger you’ve just met. I’ve just been a bit cooped up and looking to unload; forget I said anything.”

As much as she was trying to put on a brave front, I couldn’t help but empathize with her words. It was surprising to find a kindred spirit on this planet. I simply wished I help her somehow.

That’s when an idea came to me. “Say Emily, how would you like to accompany me on trip around the galaxy?”

Emily perked up at my suggestion, curiosity growing on her face. “Didn’t one of your rules say you can’t bring anything from the planets you visit? Wouldn’t you get into big trouble for letting me tag along with you?”

“That was anything, not anyone,” I countered, “I could take you on a quick trip to a couple of worlds, let you see the sights, then bring you back before anyone notices anything. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

The young woman continued looking me, as if trying to study me. “This is a serious offer you’re making. Not some elaborate prank that’ll make me look stupid?”

“I wouldn’t dream of joking about something like this. I’d love to have a fellow adventure seeker with me.” I cheekily added, “I also need to pay you back for the food and hospitality.”

Emily stared at me for a few minutes before responding, in an almost flustered tone, “Screw it, I’ll go with you; I was probably just going to stay home and watch Frasier with my grandma anyways. Let me just get some things ready.”

And so, I waited excitedly as Emily prepared for the journey ahead of us; first she backed a bag filled with what I assumed were essentials, then told her grandma she’d be gone for a bit (“I’m going on a trip with some friends. I won’t be gone long, call me if you need anything,” was the story she used.) and just like that, we were out the door.

“Are we going to be taking your spaceship on this trip or is it like Star Trek where they just beam us from place to place?” Emily questioned me, half quizzical, half sarcastic. 

“An entire ship is too cumbersome for quick travel exploration,” I answered, “We developed something a bit more compact.” I walked a little bit further, guiding her to the site of my pod.

Upon arriving at the familiar empty lot, I commanded to my pod, “Emroaz, Marddin. Override environmental cloak.”

At the sound of my voice, the pod slowly came into view, its physical shape taking solid form until it was fully in view. Emily’s jaw dropped as the pod appeared before her, her blue eyes once again bulging in disbelief.

“Oh God…” she gasped her mouth still agape. “You weren’t kidding. You really are an alien…”

“I told you I wouldn’t joke about something like this,” I quipped, unable but to feel a bit prideful. “It should be able to fit both of us, although you’ll need to squeeze in a little. Oh!”

I unwrapped the jacket from my waist and handed it to her. “You can have this back. Some planets don’t have a strict dress code like here.”

Emily looked at the jacket in my hand and said, “Eh…you keep it. You’ll probably need it more than me in the long run.”

I simply shrugged and hung the jacket over my shoulder, then helped her into my pod, making sure there was enough space for her. Once the Terran woman and her luggage was secured, I hopped in my seat and began punching in coordinates for the next planet.

“So, where to next? Are there are any planets like Dagobah or Tatooine out there?” Emily asked, giddiness filling her voice.

“I honestly don’t know what those are but I think you’ll enjoy some tropical biomes in the next star systems over,” I answered as the pod was preparing to take off.

“You had me at tropical,” chirped Emily, smiling from ear to ear.

With that, the pod flashed out from the lot, taking us with it. We were now going to travel where the stars would have us, two free spirits ready to see what this universe had to offer. This could be the start of something amazing.


End file.
